


I want to learn more

by milkytheholy1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Target, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Relationships: BuckyBarnes/Reader, winter soldie/ reader
Kudos: 11





	I want to learn more

The glint of silver shone brightly through the midnight gloom, the raindrops pattering down onto the metal slowly trailing off and dripping onto the hard concrete beneath him. His gun was placed by his side, his hand hovering over it in case they shot first. The mask adorning his face studied his target walking around their apartment, a content look on their face as they sat comfortably on the couch a warm drink encased in their hands. He could see the steam radiating off of the liquid, he could faintly hear the smooth tunes floating around the apartment and escaping through a small open window. 

He sat perched on the ledge of the roof patiently waiting for his orders, some may question why he does what he does and all he can do is simply stare blankly at them. Sometimes he does wonder about the times before this, his memory fuzzy before his life as an assassin. However, he often discouraged the thought of thinking, well thinking of anything that was the mission at hand. He never thought about friends, family, having fun, finding love. He was a weapon as far as he knew, he was correcting history; making the world a better place. 

He saw movement coming from the target's room, quickly making his move he lept from the rooftop and silently made his way into the apartment through the open window. His footfalls were nonexistent as he gradually made his way towards the living room, however, he didn't plan on the target returning so soon and in the panic of the moment, he swiftly made his way into the bedroom. He observed his new surroundings taking in everything he could figure out about his target. 

He wasn't told much in the missions briefing, just that the target saw something they shouldn't have and needed to be taken out in fear they would tell the authorities or worse the Avengers. He was doing the right thing, he was protecting those he worked for, protecting the world from something horrible,  _ right? _

But as his eyes trailed around the room he noticed all the small toy animals with roses or hearts, the fairy lights around the bed frames and ceiling, the cacti littering the windowsill. He moved around the room the plush carpet cushioning his military boots, lowering his gun he stared at all the pictures adorning the Chester draws. Pictures of what he assumed were the targets friends and family, they were all laughing seemingly having a good time. _ They don't seem like they would be a danger to the world _ he thought.

The sound of footsteps awoke him from his distracted state, he braced himself against the wall next to the door using the cover of night as a blanket. Gentle humming flowed into the room along with the sweet smell of cinnamon. In one quick motion, the shadow at the door was dragged into the abyss of night, the glistening of metal was pushed up to their neck. A whimper escaped their lips as their eyes widened at the sight before them, he studied their facial features. The glimmer in their (E/C) eyes, the rosiness of their cheeks as their hurried breaths slowly began to fog up his goggles with their close proximity. He could see that familiar emotion in their eyes, one he was well acquainted with:  _ fear _ . 

"You know me?" His rough voiced barked out, their frame trembled as their (E/C) eyes quickly darted to the red star branded on his arm. You managed to nod your head, his grip on your neck tightening, "Words." He growled out. You stuttered for a few seconds trying to form any words at all "Winter Soldier" you were able to mumble out. He pulled you further up the wall your feet no longer on the ground, his face was hovering over yours your reflection staring back at you. 

"Go ahead, kill me. Add another ghost to haunt you." You bravely protested, barely breathing.

"How do you know me?" By now your face had long gone purple slowly dying to a sickly white, his grip on you shifted. You dropped to the ground clutching your throat coughing up your lungs, tears were slipping down your face as you tried to recover; the redness in your cheeks returning. You were still aware of the soldier's presence behind you, watching intently at your every move. He placed a hand on your shoulder and dragged you up to your feet, you placed your hands on his chest out of instinct and stumbled to your feet. 

"I said, how do you know me?" You stared into the eyes of the mask and swallowed. Shuddering you opened your mouth to respond "I-I learnt about you in class." He stayed quiet for a moment just holding you to him as you sweated nervously at the sight on the gun on the floor. "Do you know why I'm here?" He suddenly asked, you tried pushing away from him but his grip on your clothes toughened. "Answer!" He shouted, you coward away at the harsh tone of his voice. 

"I don't know, I don't know just please don't hurt me I've only got one more year of Uni left." You pleaded. He released you again but this time with force, you stumbled back hitting your ass on the windowsill. You stared at him, eyes wide your (H/C) hair gently swaying in the light breeze of the desk fan. The room was eerily quiet as you both stared at each other waiting for either one to make a move, the music from the living room fading out and gradually growing louder with a new song. The gentle tones and sways of the music filled the room, the voice of an angel filtering through. 

_ Kiss me once, then kiss me twice _

_ Then kiss me once again _

_ It's been a long, long time _

_ Haven't felt like this, my dear _

The soldier in your room turned his head to the sound of the music, his body seemed like it was shaking. He mumbled something under his breath then turned to you with what felt like malice. "I know that song, how do I know that song!" You shook your head multiple times in fright "I don't know." You'd repeat. His legs started moving closer to your frame pushing you up against the window, the cacti living there falling over spilling soil everywhere. "How do you know that song." It wasn't a question more of a command, but something in his voice sounded desperate.

"In my history class, Captain America came in to teach us about his experiences in WW2 and he played us this song he used to listen to with his friends." You tried so hard to recall every detail that happened that day, you weren't really paying attention you were too busy staring at the being that was Captain America; in fairness, you didn't think you'd be given a pop quiz by the Winter Soldier a week later. 

"Captain America?" He questioned, you nodded blankly at him. _ How could anyone not know who Captain America was? Was this guy frozen in ice for the last few years or something? _ "Steve Rogers?" You asked seeing if the simple name jogged his memory. He shifted uncomfortably, pondering on what he should do next. Should he ask more about this 'Steve Rogers' or leave it and get back to the mission.

_ The mission. _

He had completely forgotten he was meant to be killing this person in front of him, his eyes studied their face again they weren't exactly relaxed but they didn't look like they were going to pass out anymore. How could he have strayed from his mission this was very unlike him, he'd get his brain wiped again for sure. His hand twitched at the blade hidden in his pocket, brain churning for a clear thought, then he suddenly did it.

"Could- could you teach me more?"

The question was faint in the room, barely above a whisper, You recoiled your eyes widening again "What?" You asked out of disbelief. "I want to learn more." He simply stated. 

"Why me?"

"Because you seem like a good person." He said, he turned his head away from you glancing at all the pictures you followed his gaze "I was sent to kill you." He blurted out. "What!" You turned to him quickly pushing away steadily, "I was sent to kill you because you saw something that you shouldn't have but-" He stopped and indicated with his hand to your room "-I look around and see nothing that would indicate your anything more than a good person." You smiled at him an idea popping into your head.

"Okay," You whispered into the night air "I'll teach you but with one condition." He titled his head his brown hair swaying over half of his mask. You continued "If I'm teaching you I want it to be you, whoever you are under there not this-" You motioned your hands over his cold exterior "Winter Soldier guy." He stood there silently debating with the idea, toying with how he'd continue this rebellious streak if he had to return back to hydra's base and no doubt get his brain mushed again forgetting about the experience as a whole. 

"Okay." He uttered he'd worry about the negatives later, right now he wanted to learn what he's missed out on and noticeably who this 'Steve Rogers' was and why he seemed so familiar. The metal claw he called a hand slowly moved up and undid the mask, the soft sound of a thud hitting the carpet indicating it was truly off. You gazed into his eyes, they felt similar to the colour of the ocean a beautiful blue that you could get lost in. You continued to dine of his features but quickly set your self-right and whispered to him "Would you like to begin?"


End file.
